


Fuck away the pain

by Voirloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Gift Fic, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Derek rencontre un jeune homme brisé derrière son bar.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fuck away the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MERLIN  
> avec un truc écrit avant ma pause donc y a plus de trois ans mais chut
> 
> Song : Fuck Away the Pain - Divide The Day

_You think your life is done, he took it all with him. So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin._

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de voir des hommes ou des femmes venir au bar où il travaillait pour noyer leur chagrin, leur job, leur problème, leur famille... Jeune ou non, habitué ou non, venu simplement pour fêter quelque chose ou ruminer. Des centaines de personnes différentes par mois, par soir des fois. Pourtant dans celui-là, quelque chose l'avait touché. L'avait adoucit. L'avait charmé peut-être.

Il avait servi le petit brun jusqu'à la limite qu'il s'autorisait, parce qu'il voyait que l'autre homme ne voulait que se noyer dans cette mer brune qu'était l'alcool dans son verre, si similaire à ses yeux. Parce que ce dernier semblait en avoir besoin pour se remettre sur pied.

_Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye._

Il en avait écouté des histoires de famille, de travail, de cœur. Il en avait entendit des drôles et des douloureuses, des pathétiques et des ironiques. Mais celle du brun aux yeux whisky lui avait parut plus réelle, plus violente que beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait entendu.

Cinq ans de relation dont deux ans à vivre sous le même toit pour être viré comme un mal propre, sans aucune raison, sans pouvoir récupérer quoique soit de plus que ce qu'il avait retrouvé en bas de l'immeuble dans une valise et un sac, sous le regard de son ancien compagnon, à la fenêtre de leur appartement.

_You can take it out on me, if you like._

Derek n'avait pas d'abord comprit ce qui avait attaqué ses lèvres après qu'il ai fermé le bar. Ou n'avait pas voulu. Puis il avait répondu à ces lèvres mutinent, à ces dents croqueuses, à cette langue aventureuse. Il avait laissé ces mains blanches s'emparer de ses joues piquantes du à la barbe. Il avait laissé le front de l'autre homme se poser contre le sien et le souffle un peu alcoolisé se mêler au sien.

Et avait laissé sa main dans celle du brun alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain. Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me._

A peine la porte de son studio passée qu'il avait senti des mains baladeuses contre son torse, un corps contre son dos, un souffle dans sa nuque. Il s'était retourné face à ce jeune homme entreprenant, l'avait plaqué contre la paroi dure de sa porte et l'avait embrassé, comme si la bouche qu'il envahissait était sienne. Encore et encore.

Le chemin vers le lit avait été semé d'embûches ; des mains caressant la peau, des mains déshabillant l'homme face à elles, des bouches aventureuses, des torses qui se cognent, des dos qui rencontrent des murs, des soupirs, des gémissements, des doigts qui griffent, des érections qui s'entrechoquent...

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, leurs deux torses s'heurtant sans aucune douceur, leurs dents mordant les lèvres voisines. Les mains blanches se faufilaient entre les corps pour mieux attraper les pans du jeans du barman et enlever le vêtement encombrant.

Les corps se mouvaient, dansaient, se cognaient et se connectaient. Les mains se séparaient, se caressaient, se griffaient et se retrouvaient. Les lèvres laissaient passer des souffles rapides, des respirations fortes, des gémissements, des soupirs, des grognements.

_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse. Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain._

Un cri, puis un autre. Un son étouffé par une main, un drap, un oreiller. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son compagnon d'une nuit serait si vocal et pourtant si gêné par sa puissance. Une nouvelle main devant cette bouche tentante, rouge et gonflée du aux nombreux baisés échangés. Le barman ne résista pas à l'envie de lui retirer. Il voulait l'entendre. Encore et encore. L'entendre pousser sa voix, pousser son nom. Comme s'il était la chose la plus importante, la plus bonne sur le moment.

Il pouvait voir des larmes se former autour des yeux whisky de son partenaire. De plaisir ? De peine ? Il n'en avait cure. Le plus jeune ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, en vu à la façon dont ses ongles rentraient dans le dos de Derek, comme un aigle attrapant sa proie et ne voulant la lâcher à aucun prix.

_You hate the way he fooled around behind your back. A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached._

Cinq ans de relations dont deux à vivre sous le même toit pour être viré de chez soi, trompé et humilié, alors qu'une jeune femme se tenait à la porte de l'appartement et qui semblait ignorer qui vous étiez. Une jeune asiatique, toute en finesse et en grâce avec laquelle un homme maladroit et aux corps noueux ne pouvait rivaliser véritablement.

Aucun d'eux, ni lui ni le plus jeune, ne voulaient s'attacher. Tout deux comprenaient. Ça serait pour du sexe, pur et dur. Et cela ne serait pour rien d'autre. Ils étaient d'accord avec cette sorte d'arrangement sans mot qui avait eu lieu le lendemain matin de leur première nuit.

_But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed. If that's what you need go rightt ahead_

Derek ne se formalisait pas si, au petit matin, il n'y avait plus personne dans son lit. Juste un drap encore tiède, seule trace d'une présence humaine à ses côtés. Être seul dans cet appartement était naturel pour lui. Alors que Stiles, après quelques nuits il avait su son nom, se réveille après une nuit de baise violente et insatiable et sorte de ce dernier n'était qu'une bonne chose du point de vu du barman.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain. Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me. Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse. Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain._

Des corps qui s'étaient appropriés l'un l'autre se cherchaient, se heurtaient, se touchaient. Des mains se baladaient, se caressaient, s'agrippaient en connaissance de cause. Des bouches se rejoignaient, se séparaient, se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre. Parfois les gestes étaient un peu violents. Parfois ils pouvaient voir des marques rouges sur leurs corps, voir du rouge tout simplement. Parfois, parfois ils en oubliaient jusqu'à leurs noms.

Des cris éclataient ci-et-là, pour s'évanouir ou repartir de plus belle. Plus rien ne cachait ces hurlements de plaisirs aujourd'hui. Plus de gêne, plus de honte, plus de peine. Juste du plaisir à en perdre la tête.

_Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pills you take..._

Les bouches s'accrochaient pour ne plus se séparer. Les mains griffaient les corps pour ne pas perdre contact avec l'autre. Les balancements des hanches se synchronisaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Violent et brutal. Allant au fond et touchant ce point si sensible. Rendant les corps tremblants et incapables de se soustraire au plaisir de la chair.

Les terminaisons nerveuses semblaient obstruées par cette jouissance. Chaque nerfs, chaque cellules, chaque petites parties du corps se noyaient dans le plaisir, dans l'orgasme. Et les cris se heurtaient l'un à l'autre. Et les bouches se heurtaient l'une à l'autre. Et les corps se heurtaient une dernière fois l'un à l'autre, pour n'en formait qu'un, dans ce septième ciel.

Et cela, seulement une fois le soleil disparaissant de ce dernier.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain. Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me. Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse. Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain. (x2)_


End file.
